Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII é a sequela direta de Final Fantasy XIII-2, e é também uma parte da série Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy. Com a intenção de acabar com a trilogia de Final Fantasy XIII, ela apresenta Lightning como protagonista principal. O jogo acontece 500 anos depois dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy XIII-2, onde Lightning é encarregada de salvar as almas da humanidade em um mundo que está caminhando para a escuridão. Ao contrário de Final Fantasy XIII-2, a versão normal do jogo contém a história completa, com o qual os jogadores não tem que comprar conteúdos para download (DLC). Ao contrário de seu antecessor, o jogo possui apenas um fim, mas possui uma continuação em conteúdo DLC. Jogabilidade thumb|300px|Lightning descendo de um poste. Jogadores vão tomar controle do personagem principal de Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning, como o único personagem jogável. Ela vai atravessar livremente pela variedade de terrenos do jogo e pulará obstáculos, tais como postes de telefone, e usará elementos de furtos. As habilidades dela se diferenciarão de acordo com a sua altura elevada. Os desenvolvedores almejaram por um mundo onde os jogadores sejam capazes de alcançar tudo que estiver visível na tela e já foi dito que não há tempo de espera entre uma área e outra a não ser que o jogador se teletransporte, use um veículo, ou haja um evento que transporte o jogador para algum lugar novo. O jogo tem uma estrutura de mundo aberta e o área aberta do mundo é muito maior do que o que foi visto nos títulos antigos de Final Fantasy, e que o jogador não tem tempo para visitar todos os lugares na primeira vez em que jogar. O jogador pode caminhar entre os seus destinos ou usar o Monotrilho para viajar mais rápido. Chocobos também estão disponíveis para serem usados. Monstros variam em tamanho e podem ser enormes, não somente em longos desertos, mas eles também aterroriza cidades, assim como seu número aumenta durante a noite. Apesar de muitos inimigos voltarem dos títulos anteriores, cerca da metade dos monstros em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII são novos. Por causa da natureza fluida do tempo, os lugares dos personagens não-jogáveis continuam mudando. Quando o jogador viaja para Luxerion, os NPCs mudam de comportamento ao decorrer do dia: de manhã, as ruas estão vazias, e de noite, as pessoas vão estar voltando para casa do trabalho. O Sistema Crystarium não aparece em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII; ao invés disso, as estatísticas de Lightning's são aumentadas por eventos na história e buscas paralelas. O jogador pode comprar habilidades, equipamento, mágica e itens, e visitar restaurantes para comprar comida que restaura HP ou efeitos de status, e ficar em pousadas para restaurar a saúde em troca de tempo. Quanto mais almas o jogador resgatar, mais poderosa Lightning se torna. Qualquer coisa que precise do esgotamento de Pontos de Energia Lightning aprenderá sozinha. Habilidades gerais são associadas com qualquer traje estiver equipado, ou obtido através de itens deixados pelos monstros. Ao visitar lojas de feitiçaria, o jogador pode sintetizar as habilidades para poder aumentar a sua força. É mais propenso os inimigos deixarem habilidades de eles estão atordoados. Batalha thumb|left|300px|Lightning durante uma batalha com o traje de Black Mage. Inimigos são encontrados no campo e Lightning pode aparecer de repente atrás deles e atacá-los, e se a Lightning atacar primeiro, o inimigo vai perder 10% do HP deles. Se Lightning atacar um inimigo por trás, eles perderão 25%. Se um inimigo entra em contato com Lightning, a batalha irá começar e ela irá perder 5% do seu HP (na versão normal somente no jogo). O sistema de batalha será uma versão bastante modificada do sistema de Command Synergy Battle que os dois últimos jogos utilizaram e apresentarão funcionalidades em tempo real, como tomar controle dos movimentos e ataques de Lightning, e um bloqueio em tempo real, esquivos e contra-ataques. O novo sistema de combate é chamado Style-Change Active Time Battle (SATB). Jogadores podem fixar quatro comando nos botões do controle e ao invés de selecionar comandos, jogadores vão pressionar botões que correspondem às habilidades individuais. Também há uma mecânica baseada no tempo. Apesar do sistema de batalha ser de um RPG de ação, apresenta um medidor ATB e toda a ação esvaziará essa barra. Jogadores vão tem acesso a várias esquemas customizados e paradigmáticos que vão mudar as habilidades de Lightning na hora. Ao mover o stick esquerdo, o jogador poderá mover Lightning no campo de batalha. Lightning tem uma variedade de armas diferentes, mas todas elas são de curto alcance; a magia é usada para batalhas a distância. Para a maioria das habilidades, Lightning irá automaticamente para o alcance correto para executar o ataque desejado. thumb|300px|Lightning enfrentando um Chocobo Eater. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII apresenta batalhas contra chefes onde a chave para vitória é a destruição várias partes do seu corpo. O sistema de atordoamento retorna de Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2, que é mostrado pelo meio de uma ponde em torno da barra de HP do inimigo. Os inimigos possuem vários pontos fracos para que o jogador possam derrotá-lo de várias maneiras para não deixar a jogabilidade repetida. Lightning pode montar um esquema que explora todos os pontos fracos dos inimigos, e através do sistema de atordoamento do inimigo, Lightning pode manipular alguns inimigos no ar com os seus ataques. Lightning tem um variedade de movimentos e pode subir em lugares, escalar, se agachar, se esconder atrás de paredes, subir em superfícies ou focar na ponta de elevações, e vários outros movimentos dentro e fora de batalha. Via as habilidades de PE, o jogador pode se teletransportar para lugares específicos ou até mesmo para para o tempo por um momento. O medidor de Pontos de Energia está na parte esquerda inferior da tela e eles são adquiridos dão adquiridos pela conclusão de batalhas. Lightning sempre inicia o dia com Pontos de Inimigos no total. Originalmente esse sistema foi parte da Eradia (pontos dados pela Árvore da Vida, Yggdrasil, para estender a vida útil do mundo), mas os desenvolvedores decidiram separá-lo e agora os jogadores podem usar os pontos sem ter que se preocupar com a vida útil do mundo. Se o jogador perde uma batalha, ele não iram receber um Game Over, mas deve usar o comando fuga, mas isso penaliza o jogador pegando uma hora do tempo do mundo (somente na versão normal). Esquemas e Trajes thumb|left|300px Os jogadores tem acesso a vários aspectos sob os paradigmas - como os esquema, que são alterados de acordo com a habilidade atribuída a Lightning. Cada esquema tem a sua própria barra de ATB, ou seja, o jogador pode alternar entre esquemas e manter a ação constante, permitindo que outros esquemas recarreguem. Se o jogador ficar sem ATB e não poder realizar nenhuma ação, os medidores irão encher gradualmente por Lightning estar inativa. Lightning é customizável com uma variedade de trajes, armas, escudos, acessórios, ornamentos e habilidades. Os esquemas permitem os jogadores criarem diferentes habilidades e atributos. Lightning pode coletar e personalizar os seus equipamentos através da conclusão de missões e as sintetizando a partir de componentes encontrados pelo mundo, em lojas, ou ganhando em batalhas. Os jogadores podem programar esquemas deferentes e alternar entre eles, semelhante a formar do sistema Troca de Paradigma nos jogos anteriores. Trajes mudam a aparência de Lightning no campo, e as suas cores podem ser personalizadas. Trajes de esquemas padrões são aqueles que Lightning usa nos campos. Os civis reagem com diferente comentários, dependendo de qual traje Lightning está usando. O "Relógio do Juízo Final" thumb|300px|Lightning diante de um relógio que mostra quanto tempo o mundo deixou. A jogabilidade do jogo se concentra em um elemento chamado de "relógio do fim do mundo", que determina quanto tempo falta para o Apocalipse. O jogador tem, inicialmente, 7 dias para explorar o mundo, mas esse período por ser estendido por até 13 dias, através de batalhas paralelas. Chronostasis interrompe o fluxo do tempo momentaneamente para dar ao jogador uma chance para explorar, e jogando no Modo Fácil não existe punição de tempo por fujir de batalhas. A contagem regressiva indica o tempo que resta até o fim do mundo e é mostrado no canto superior direito da tela. Um dia no mundo de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII dura 24 horas, como no mundo real, como após o Dia de Ragnarok, onde duas horas foram perdidas. Isto é para compensar os relógios de Nautilus e o da escola de Oerba, que eram relógios de 13 horas, e para Mog com um relógio de 12 horas para mostrar a mudança no comprimento de um dia. O tempo para quando se fala com as pessoas, em menus, na Arca, enquanto Chronostasis está ativada e no final do dia. O jogador pode querer estar em locais em horários específicos onde a Névoa Negra chamada de Infusões do Caos irá aparecer, indicando a área que se tornou território de monstros, onde o jogador irá encontrar adversários mais difíceis para ter chance de receber melhores recompensas. Lightning só será capaz de usar seis itens de batalha no início do jogo, mas isso irá mudar de acordo com o avanço do jogador. Dependendo de qual dia acontece a batalha com alguns chefes do enredo, suas estatísticas e/ou aparência podem mudar. O mundo enfrenta mudanças constantes, por causa de um sistema de tempo e de ciclo noite/dia, com monstros cada vez mais ferozes a noite. Como o tempo pode ser entendido, ele permite uma experiência de jogo específica para cada jogador, e diferentes opções produzem diferentes eventos. Não é possível ver todas as cenas de uma única vez, assim como a estrutura de gerenciamento do tempo significa que os jogadores podem ter diferentes experiência cada vez que jogar. Missões thumb|left|300px|A Missão principal em Yusnaan concluída. Em vez de ser dividido em capítulos, como nos dois jogos anteriores, a história de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII é contada sob a forma de cinco missões principais. Submissões estão disponíveis para aumentar as estatísticas de Lightning e Eradia para Yggdrasil para prolongar o Apocalipse. Tanto as missões secundários quanto as principais são recompensadas com aumento de estatísticas, Eradia, Gil e recompensas. Serviços Fora do Mundo thumb|300px|Uma foto instantânea. Uma nova função é incorporada em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII para que os jogadores possam postar imagens ou mensagens em comunidades através das redes sociais. Lightning Returns permite que os jogadores fazer atualizações do Facebook e do Twitter, como ao derrotar chefes; as atualizações incluem a pontuação geral do jogador por derrotar aquele chefe. Esses serviços permitem ao jogador tirar uma foto instantânea de Lightning. Cenário thumb|left|350px|Nova Chrysalia. O jogo se passa em um mundo chamado Nova Chrysalia, conhecido na versão japonesa como Novus Partus (latim para "Nova Descendência", "Novo Nascimento", "Novo Coccon", ou "Renascimento"), um mundo criado quando Gran Pulse e Valhalla se uniram. Ele é feito de quatro continentes (dois naturais e dois metropolitanos) rodeados por um mar de Caos, sendo ligados por monotrilhos. O jogo contém elementos de RPGs tradicionais, como masmorras, vilas e lojas. Nova Chrysalia é um mundo aberto ativo, com alguns elementos de terreno. Os jogadores tem um alto grau de liberdade, e, se for ver novas estradas e cidades, eles podem facilmente se perder. Nova Chrysalia foi programada para ser semelhante ao "estilo guia turístico" visto em MMORPGs, e cada equipe fez os continentes neste estilo. Yuki Abe afirmou que em Final Fantasy XIII muitas áreas eram lugares onde o jogador pode somente atravessar, mas em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, há muitos lugares para explorar. As palavras-chave para o design do jogo são "gótico, mecânico e fantasia". Nova Chrysalia contém uma mistura de arquiteturas que vão desde o estilo medieval ao moderno. As cidades tem muitos relógios para poder mostra a progressão do tempo. A cidade agitada de Yusnaan é um lugar de entretenimento, enquanto Luxerion é governada por cultos religiosos. O novo Coccon, Bhunivelze, flutua no céu sobre Nova Chrysalia, e a Arca está em seu interior. Os restos de Academia e Valhalla são agora uma parte das Wildlands (lit. "Terras Selvagens"), um continente que possui várias florestas abertas, planícies, notícias, incluindo pequenas para para explorar. As Dead Dunes (lit. "Dunas dos Mortos") apresentam masmorras e ruínas que contém relíquias de tempos antigos, junto de um vasto deserto. thumb|300px|Design das roupas dos NPCs de Luxerion. A fusão dos reinos afetou o Chaos que habitava dentro dos corações dos humanos pelo conhecimento da Fabula Nova Crystallis, fazendo os seres humanos parar de envelhecer e se reproduzir, embora eles ainda possam morrer devido à doença ou a violência. Os NPCs se vestem de maneiras diferentes: alguns se vestem com trajes pretos ou brancos com máscaras de ouro e mochilas mecânicas, enquanto outros, como os cidadãos de Yusnaan, se vestem com cores e acessórios extravagantes. Os cidadãos do mundo estão conscientes de sua morte iminente, mas poucos sabem quanto tempo resta. Dependendo do continente, as pessoas reagem de uma forma diferente ao apocalipse iminente: as pessoas de Luxerion esperam que o deus Bhunivelze crie outro mundo, enquanto aqueles de Yusnaan o celebram com festas de luxo. Personagens thumb|350px|Elenco principal de Lightning Returns: (da esquerda para a direita e de cima para baixo) Yeul, Caius, Fang, Vanille, Noel, Snow, Serah, Mog, Sazh, Lumina, Lightning e Hope. Personagens Jogáveis *'Lightning' (ライトニング, Raitoningu) - A principal protagonista. Depois de dormir durante cinco séculos na estase cristalina, Lightning desperta em Nova Chrysalia e é escolhida por Bhunivelze para ser o Salvador das almas. Ela descobre que o mundo e seus habitantes enfrentam o fim do mundo em 13 dias e luta para salvá-los e se reunir com a sua falecida irmã Serah. Convidados *'Anjo de Valhalla' (ヴァルハラの天使, Varuhara no Tenshi) - É um chocobo branco lendário que reside nas Wildlands. Ele é mencionado em várias lendas, e dizem que ele anuncia o fim do mundo. Após Lightning o encontrar e o ajudar quando ele estava ferido, ele a deixa montar nele, com ele lutando ao seu lado como um convidado durante as batalhas. Em contraste com os Chocobos Brancos de Final Fantasy XIII-2 , o Anjo de Valhalla tem penas verdes em alguns lugares e uma tatuagem de Zantetsuken acima de seu olho esquerdo. Depois é revelado que ele é na verdade Odin. Personagens Não-Jogáveis *'Hope Estheim' (ホープ・エストハイム, Hōpu Esutohaimu) - Hope retorna em sua forma adolescente para ajudar Lightning a salvar o mundo dando informações para ela por um comunicador sem fio a partir de um local não revelado, onde mais tarde é revelado que é a Arca. Ele também protege Yggdrasil, a árvore da vida. *'Snow Villiers' (スノウ・ヴィリアース, Sunou Viriāsu) - Tendo escapado do fracasso contínuo, não se sabe como Snow virou o chefe de Yusnaan, mas ele ainda se sente culpado por não salvar Serah da morte, estando perigosamente perto de ser tornar um Cie'th. *'Noel Kreiss' (ノエル・クライス, Noeru Kuraisu) - Noel é afetado pela influência do Chaos; agora ele se chama Shadow Hunter (lit. "Caçador das Sombras"). Ele não acredita em Lightning, e irá lutar contra ela, pois ele viu uma profecia onde ela destruía o mundo. *'Lumina' (ルミナ, Rumina) - Lumina é uma garota estranha com um visual "gótico lollita", mas também é misteriosamente semelhante a Serah Farron. Ela vê Lightning como um brinquedo, e, algumas vezes a ajuda, e outras fica em seu caminho. *'Oerba Dia Vanille' (ヲルバ＝ダイア・ヴァニラ, Oruba Daia Vanira) - Vanille tem o dom de ouvir as vozes dos mortos, uma habilidade que se torna muito interessante para aqueles que se apõem a missão de Lightning. Com o título "The Saint" (lit. "A Santa"), Vanille se encontra em Luxerion, e é protegida da Ordem, um grupo religioso que venera Bhunivelze, e que possui uma grande influência em Nova Chrysalia. *'Oerba Yun Fang' (ヲルバ＝ユン・ファング, Oruba-Yun Fangu) - Depois de largar a Ordem por achar que eles estão se aproveitando de Vanille, Fang passa a liderar um grupo de bandidos nas Dead Dunes chamados Monoculus, que encontram um relíquia que a ordem precisa para a Soulsong, Clavis. *'Sazh Katzroy' (サッズ・カッツロイ, Sazzu Kattsuroi) - O seu filho, Dajh, está em coma e Sazh não consegue encontrar uma forma de despertá-lo. Ele está desesperado e não possui muitos pensamentos positivos. *'Paddra Nsu-Yeul' (パドラ＝ヌス・ユール, Padora Nusu-Yūru) - Sendo o primeiro ser humano criado por Etro, a jovem donzela, que foi concebida com as visões do futuro, mas encurtando a sua vida, estando em um ciclo de morte e reencarnação até o final dos tempos. Ela agora está nas ruínas do templo de Etro e implora a Lightning, o Salvador, para salvá-la, junto com Caius. *'Caius Ballad' (カイアス・バラッド, Kaiasu Baraddo) - Ele foi revivido pelo Choas de Etro, e agora está intensamente ligado a energia das trevas, o próprio Chaos puro. Ele ainda protege a vidante, Yeul, e está pronto para lutar com Lightning novamente. *'Mog' (モグ, Mōguri) - Mog havia andado por muito tempo até encontrar outros companheiros Moogle. Juntos, eles construíram um aldeia de Moogle nas profundezas das Jadg Woods, com ele sendo o líder. Ele é atormentado pela culpa de não ter conseguido proteger o seu antigo companheiro, Serah. Outros Personagens *'Chocolina' (チョコリーナ, Chokorīna) - Uma humana que se veste como o pinto chocobo de Sazh Katzroy. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, ela era uma comerciante que ajudava os viajantes do tempo Serah e Noel. Agora ela é a responsável pela masmorra de Canvas of Prayers. *'Adolus' (アドニス, Adonisu) - Membro dos grupo de bandidos de Fang, Monoculus, localizados nas Dead Dunes. Ele é o responsável de dar as notícias nas Dead Dunes e guiar Lightning pelas ruínas. *'Bhunivelze' (ブーニベルゼ, Būniberuze) - Querendo criar um novo mundo, diferente daquele de Final Fantasy XIII e livre de fal'Cie, ele transforma Lightning no Salvador para guiar as suas almas para o Novo Mundo. *'Dajh Katzroy' (ドッジ・カッツロイ, Dojji Kattsuroi) - Há 500 anos o mundo foi atacado pelo Chaos, fazendo algumas pessoas não acordarem, tendo as suas almas fragmentadas, incluindo Dajh. Ele é cuidado pelo seu pai em meio aos destroços de uma aeronave que caiu o no deserto. *'Serah Farron' (セラ・ファロン, Sera Faron, sɛrə) - Noiva de Snow e irmã de Lightning. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, ela embarcou em uma viagem junto com Noel e Mog além do tempo. Eles tentam impedir que Caius, junto com Yeul, façam o Chaos sangrar em Gran Pulse. Ela acaba morrendo como efeito dos Olhos de Etro, que sugou a sua vida. Lightning está tentando a ressuscitar, a salvando e levando para o Novo Mundo. História thumb|left|300px|Bhunivelze transforma Lightning no Salvador. No ano de 1000 AF, 500 anos depois do Chaos entrar no mundo mortal, Lightning acordou da sua estase cristalina no mundo de Nova Chrysalia. O mundo estava condenado a ser destruído e Bhunivelzes, o deus que criou as divindades fal'Cie: Pulse, Lindzei e Etro; escolheu Lightning para ser o salvador encarregado de libertar as almas da humanidade e levá-las para um novo mundo que ele irá criar. Em troca, Bhunivelze assegura Lightning que ele irá ressuscitar Serah. Lightning se une com Hope Estheim, que regrediu fisicamente ao seu estado adolescente. Embora ele permaneça na Arca, os dois mantem contato por meio de um comunicador sem fio, com Hope guiando Lightning através do conhecimento que ele tem obtém através da análise do Chaos ao seu redor. Se mantando na Arca, Hope protege a árvore da vida, Yggdrasil, que atua como uma forma de preservação do mundo, aumentando a sua vida útil até o máximo de 13 dias, em troca de uma energia chamada de Eradia, obtida através de uma alma que é salva. Após cada dia Lightning é puxada de volta para a Arca, onde ela dá a Eradia que ela coletou das almas que ela salvou para a árvore, e cada flor que floresce na Yggdrasil é igual a mais um dia para o mundo. thumb|300px|Snow em Yusnaan. Como Lightining sai em sua busca, ela encontra muitos dos seus antigos amigos e conhecidos. Snow Villiers, ainda deprimido pela morte de Serah e ainda um l'Cie, se tornou o chefe da cidade da alegria Yusnaan. Noel Kreiss, atormentado pelo seu papel na morte de Etro e Serah e o estado atual do mundo, se tornou um vigilante em Luxerion. Oerba Dia Vanille está sendo protegida pela Ordem da Salvação, sendo aclamada uma santa por ter a capacidade de ouvir as vozes dos mortos. Acreditando que a Ordem está usando Vanille para os seus próprios pretextos,Oerba Yun Fang lidera um grupo de ladrões nas Dead Dunes que depois obtém uma relíquia necessitada pela Ordem. Nas Wildlands, uma região selvagem, onde a criação de Nova Chrysalia ocorreu, Sazh Katzroy se entristece com o seu filho, que estava em coma, enquanto Mog o leva para um assentamento de Moogles. Caius Ballad, o homem responsável pela criação de Nova Chrysalia, reside dentro das ruínas do Templo de Etro onde o Chaos sangra apenas nas reencarnações de Paddra Nsu-Yeul. Lightning também encontra a misteriosa entidade criança Lumina, que se assemelha a Serah em sua aparência, e cuja origem é desconhecida. De vez em quando Lumina leva Lightning em um lugar isolado que existe aparentemente em sua alma, onde Hope não pode ouvir as suas conversas onde Lumina cria várias dúvidas na mente de Lightning sobre o verdadeira objetivo de Bhunivelze para com ela. Lightning aparece em Yusnaan no meio de uma tempestade, no final das festividades mundiais para enfrentar Snow no Patron's Palace (lit. "Palácio do Chefe"). Como o Chaos se manifesta dentro do palácio, Lightning ajuda Snow a dispersar os monstros que surgem ao seu redor, mas depois os dois logo apontam as suas armas um para o outro, pois Snow não confiava nela. Lumina intervém e quebra a arma de Lightning e Snow recua para mais dentro do palácio. Lightning o segue, mas é parada por uma porta trancada. Ela, sentindo o Chaos no outro lado, pergunta se Snow está lá e se ele sã. Lightning sai quando ela escuta os guardas se aproximam dela, e o dia chega o fim. thumb|left|300px|Lightning confronta os Filhos de Etro. Um culto conhecido como Filhos de Etro acredita que Lightning é o arauto do apocalipse que se aproxima, assassinando mulheres de cabelo rosa durante os seus rituais noturnos para atraí-la. Enquanto ela tenta pôr um fim nas atividades do culto, Noel Kreiss aparece e tenta matá-la, acreditando que ele deve fazer isso para garantir a vinda de um mundo melhor, e que isso irá permitir que ele encontre a Yeul de sua era, somente por causa de uma visão do Oracle Drive. Logo ele descobre que aquilo não passava de uma farsa criada por Lumina, destruindo assim o aparelho, para que ele possa não ser mais atormentado pelo mesmo. O espírito de Yeul aparece do Oracle Drive danificado, e promete que eles eles iriam se encontrar em breve. Lightning salva a arma de Noel, o libertando de sua culpa. Depois de ouvir sobre as façanhas de Lightning na cidade, Vanille para vê-la. Lightning passa a noite na Catedral de Luxerion depois que ela proporciona a Vanille o fragmento de cristal que estava faltando. Ela encontra Vanille junto com Lumina, e ela mostra uma massa de Chaos que reside abaixo da catedral, dublando os ventos da tristeza. Após a morte de Etro, o ciclo da vida foi quebrado sem vidas novas a nascer, e os mortos já não revivem, mas ficam presos em um vazio, com Vanille sendo capaz de ouvir cada grito de dor. Vanille está determinada a ajudar os mortos, como ela é a única que pode ouvi-los, e, assim, resolveu ficar na Ordem da Salvação, que afirmam ter encontrado uma forma de salvar os mortos, os concedendo o esquecimento. thumb|300px|Lightning salva a alma de Snow. Lightning retorna a Yusnaan e prova a Snow que ela não é uma impostora, reconhecendo o colar de noivado que ele e Serah usavam depois que decidiram se casar. Snow deseja a morte como penitência pelo seu fracasso em proteger Serah, e pretende matar Lightning depois de receber uma infusão do Chaos dentro de seu palácio, e mesmo assim ainda pretende salvar Yusnaan. Snow se transforma em um Cie'th, mas é derrotado em batalha, e Lightning inverter a sua transformação, convencendo que a alma de Serah ainda deseja estar com ele. Nas Dead Dunes, Lightning encontra Fang, que estava liderando um grupo de bandidos chamados Monoculus, e se junta a eles na sua busca pelos Clavis sagrado, necessário para um ritual que só Vanille pode realizar, que dizem poder salvar os mortos. Lightning descobre um caminho para as Ruínas do Templo que estão debaixo do deserto, onde ela e Fang encontram o Clavis, com Fang tentando destruí-lo. Lightning, confusa, a para, e, durante o tumulto, o Clavis vai parar nas mãos da Ordem. Fang explica que a Ordem está usando Vanille e que o ritua irá matá-la, mas Lightning insiste que Fang vá a Luxerion encontrá-la no último dia de Nova Chrysalia para convencê-la a não ir até o fim. thumb|left|300px|Lightning confronta Caius. Nas Wildlands, Lightning encontra um chocobo branco ferido que as lendas locias chamam de Anjo de Valhalla e dizem que anuncia a vinda do fim do mundo. Lightning o ajuda e ele a deixa montá-lo até o Templo de Valhalla onde o Chaos está sangrando. Ela descobre que a origem do Chaos é os fragmentos da alma de Yeul de suas inúmeras encarnações e Caius, que anseia pela morte, mas é incapaz de morrer. As Yeuls pedem que Lightning salve a alma de Caius, mas ela não é capaz disso, pois os desejos das Yeuls se ligaram com o Chaos permanentemente. Caius e Yeul permanecem no templo, com Lightning saindo, com a intenção deles serem destruídos junto com Nova Chrysalia pois não há lugar para eles no novo mundo. Em outro lugar nas Wildlands, Lightning encontra Sazh Kayzroy e seu filho Dajh, que estava em coma, em uma aeronave abandonada e consegue a permissão para recolher os fragmentos da alma de Dajh para poder restaurar a sua vida, salvando também a alma de Sazh. Mog se reuniu se reuniu com os seus amigos Moogles, e lidera a Vila Moogle nas profundezas Jadg Woods. Mog primeiro teme encontrá-la, se sentindo culpado pela morte de Serah, mas Lightning não o culpa e pede para que ele esteja no último dia quando Serah será revivida. À medida que o fim se aproxima as almas dos mortos que residem no Chaos conversam com Lightning na forma de Cid Raines, pedindo a sua ajuda, pois Bhunivelze vê impurezas que precisam ser eliminadas. Lightning não se convence que o espírito de Serah foi enviado a ela para que se mantenha no caminho escolhido por Bhunivelze, sentindo que algo está errado, e teme que ela tenha perdido a capacidade de sentir a alma de Serah e, portanto, uma parte da sua humanidade. Em um lugar em sua própria alma, Lightning às vezes encontra Lumina, que tenta lembrá-la da própria verdade que ela continua negando, e implica que ela sabe onde Serah realmente está. thumb|300px|Vanille em meio ao Soulsong. No último dia, o Chaos engole todos, menos a Catedral de Luxerion. Lightning e Fang se preparam para salvar Vanille do ritual, e Lightning descobre que o Soulsong faz parte da intenção da ordem para destruir as almas dos mortos para libertar aqueles que ainda vivem para recordá-los que eles ainda podem viver em felicidade no novo mundo de Bhunivelze. Depois de ser persuadida a ouvir os mortos, Vanille descobre que, apesar do seu sofrimento, as almas ainda carregam a esperança de renascer. Vanille para o ritual, e Snow chega e destrói o Clavis com a lança de Fang. Juntos, Fang e Vanille guiam os mortos para a Arca para o novo mundo que ia renascer, com as suas almas sendoo guiadas pela luz. O propósito de Lightning como o Salvador das alma é cumprido quando os sinos tocam para o fim do mundo e o último dia chega. Bhunivelze aparece para ela e Lightning descobre que há séculos Hope se tornou um fantoche que ele vem usando para entender melhor a humanidade como parte do seu plano para lempá-lo de suas emoções e livre arbítrio para o seu novo mundo. Agora, tendo levado o corpo de Hope inteiramente, Bhunivelze admite que não pode ver as almas humanas, e, portanto, não pode ver onde a alma de Serah está. thumb|left|300px|Lightning encontra o verdadeiro corpo de Bhunivelze. Lightning procura o verdadairo corpo de Bhunivelze na Cosmogenesis, uma dimensão sobrenatural onde ele está criando o seu novo mundo. Bhunivelze explica seu plano de Lightning se tornar a nova Etro e proteger o equilíbrio do mundo, mas ela rejeita e se rebela contra Bhunivelze, pois ela deseja um mundo livre de deuses, onde os seres humanos podem decidir o seus próprios caminhos. Os poderes que Bhunivelze havia concedido a Lightning para transformá-la no Salvador deixa ela forte o suficiente para que ela o confronte. No início, ela tem a intenção de mergulhar Bhunivelze no Chaos para libertar as almas que ele havia consumido, mas a imitação de Serah que Bhunivelze tinha criado para mantê-la submissa aparece para ela e implora que Lightning encontre a verdadeira Serah. Depois é revelado que Bhunivelze já havia purificado a alma de Serah de Lightning antes de transformá-la no Salvador; Lightning nega os sentimentos latentes que havia dentro dela, que acabaram se manifestavam pelo Chaos, criando Lumina, que havia se tornado o recipiente da alma de Serah. Lightning aceita aceita a parte de si mesma que ela negava, fazendo Lumina voltar a Lightning, libertando a alma de Serah. thumb|300px|Lightning e seus amigos reunidos. Como Lightning liberta a alma de Hope de Bhunivelze, ele o salva de se sacrificar, mas mergulha a si mesma e a Bhunivelze no esquecimento. Acompanhada pelos seus ex-amigos e conhecidos quando eles escapam da divindade, incluindo Serah e os Eidolons, Lightning consome Bhunivelze e usa o seu poder coletivo para derrotá-lo. Com o deus virando cristal, Nova Chrysalia é deixada para trás e tudo que resta é um terrno baldio escuro. Caius e as várias encarnações de Yeul aparecem diante de Lightning e seus amigos. Yeul assime a sua decisão de quere assumir o papel de Etro como a protetora dos mortos e a controladora do equilíbrio entre os reinos do vivo e dos mortos. Como o reino começa a entrar em colapso, como um último ato de redenção, Caius permite que a encernação final de Yeul fique com Noel, enquanto ele e as outras encernações são levadas para o novo reino invisível. thumb|left|300px|Lightning no Novo Mundo. Como o velho mundo não existe mais, Lightning e seus amigos encontram um cristal brilhando no vazio. Os Eidolons e o Mog se despedem e desaparecem enquanto Lightning e as almas da humanidade saem para o Novo Mundo. Tendo iniciado a sua vida novamente, Lightning, que já não se veste mais como um soldado ou um servo dos deuses, vê um trem pelos campos, em uma viajem pacífica para se reunir com um de seus amigos. Música A música de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII foi composta por Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta e Mitsuko Suzuki, que já tinha trabalhado em Final Fantasy XIII-2. O jogo não tem uma música tema vocal, mas o tema de encerramento foi composto por Haumauzu, Mizuta e Suzuki. "Crimson Blitz", a música do trailer mostrado na Jump Festa, foi lançado no dia 13 de dezembro de 2012 no iTunes como parte da campanha de promoção do jogo. Hamauzu disse que ele compôs "Crimson Blitz" em Le Locle, na Suíça, durante a sua turnê pela Europa; ele se inspirou no sino da igreja, que tocava a cada 15 minutos, o que o lembrou da passagem do tempo em Lightning Returns. Outra faixa promocional lançado no iTunes foi "The Savior" ("O Salvador"), uma faixa que foi destaque no trailer da E3. Composta por Naoshi Mizuta, a faixa foi lançada em 06 de julho de 2013, e é usada no jogo como um tema de batalha. Cada um dos continentes tem a sua própria música, e, dependendo do horário, se é manhã, tarde ou noite, uma canção diferente será cantada. A trilha sonora original foi lançada em 21 de novembro de 2013. A trilha sonora PLUS foi lançada em 26 de março de 2014 no Japão. Conteúdo para Download e Extras thumb|300px|O traje de [[Lista de Trajes de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII|Tomb Raider é um dos DLCs do jogo.]] A versão localizada de Lighting Returns: Final Fantasy XIII tem um pacote DLC que caracteriza os dois tipos de diálogo japonês, proporcionando "uma experiência de jogo mais natural e localizada". O pacote DLC estava livre para fazer o download livremente nas duas primeiras semanas após o lançamento ocidental do jogo, mas depois passou a exigir pagamento para obtê-lo. Esta foi a primeira vez que um jogo um jogo Final Fantasy de console tem destaque tanto para as dublagens Japonesas e Inglesas. Se o jogador tiver dados salvos de Final Fantasy XIII e/ou Final Fantasy XIII-2, ele pode desbloquear trajes de Lightning que apareceram nesse jogos (como o seu uniforma da Guardian Corps ou a sua armadura de Valquíria de Final Fantasy XIII-2), os comprando na loja de recompensas. Desenvolvimento A Square Enix registrou o nome de domínio para Final Fantasy XIII-3 no dia 7 de setembro de 2011, mas não havia planos de desenvolvimentos para serem anunciados. Um representante da Square Enix disse que o arquivamento era para proteger o IP de Final Fantasy XIII, e que aquilo não era a indicação de um novo título. Durante a entrevista com a 4gamer no início de dezembro de 2012, Yoshinori Kitase disse que a equipa ainda não havia decidido que o nome do jogo seria Final Fantasy XIII-3, uma vez que "daria a impressão que era uma sequela sequela direta de XIII-2, ao invés de uma nova experiência." O livro Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega lançado em 21 de junho de 2012, contém uma entrevista com Yoshinori Kitase e Motomu Toriyama que mostra a dupla sugerindo uma sequela de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Kitase afirmou (sobre a última parte do DLC de Lightning) que "explicar "xxx anos mais tarde' seria inútil. Pode parecer que a linha "To Be Continued..." significa que a história de Lightning continuará em mais conteúdos para download, mas nós usamos uma interpretação diferente." Em uma entrevista com Toriyama e Watanabe, Toriyama disse que, apesar de Final Fantasy XIII-2 não trazer um final feliz para Lightning como ele tinha prometido antes em Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, ele espera contar mais a história de Fabula Nova Crystallis. 2012 O desenvolvimento de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII começou logo depois do lançamento global de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Os desenvolvedores disseram que mais eles sempre tiveram o conceito de expandir a história de Final Fantasy XIII, desdo o início do projeto de Final Fantasy XIII-2, mas não tinham certeza se eles iriam fazer uma trilogia. Em agosto, a Square Enix lançou um site oficial sobre sobre as novos títulos da saga no evento de Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary, a apresentação de Final Fantasy XIII teve lugar ás 11:30 em 1° de setembro, intitulada "Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Saga: New Developments Presentation", onde Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII foi anunciado. Motomu Toriyama, Yuki Abe, e Isamu Kamikakoryu apresentaram, cada um, um elemento que mostrada o que o jogo seria, em torno, divulgando a nova aparência de Lightning, feita por Tetsuya Nomura, mostrando a sua luz, velocidade e elegância. A partir de 04 de setembro de 2012, foi confirmado que o jogo estava 30% completo. Como Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII é o terceiro título da série no hardware da geração atual, Motomu Toriyama disse que ele seria o jogo mais completo da série Final Fantasy XIII. Em 10 de outubro de 2012, Nomura informou que ele havia terminado os desenhos das roupas de Lightning e Snow Villiers, e que o seu trabalho no jogo tinha sido concluído. Em termos de tecnologia, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII possuía alguns elementos de Final Fantasy XV, e também compartilham uma jogabilidade e design parecida com Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2. Em 22 de novembro de 2012, Yoshinori Kitase deu uma atualização de desenvolvimento de Lightning Returns pelo Facebook e Twitter, dizendo que a primeira parte do jogo havia sido implementada até certo tempo, e que tinha recolhido comentários de testes do jogo. 2013 Em janeiro de 2013, a Square Enix embarcou em uma turnê mundial da mídia de Lightning Returns, onde vários meios de comunicação foram convidados para testemunhar uma compilação primitiva, mas jogável do jogo e ter uma sessão de QA com os desenvolvedores. Isso não é comum em comparação dos desenvolvimentos passados dos jogos Final Fantasy, com a Square Enix habitualmente sendo sigilosa sobre o andamento dos seus projetos, a apresentação de Lightning Returns aos espectadores durante a turnê de mídia foi a primeira compilação de um jogo da série mostrado publicamente. Esta apresentação tinha muitos lugares fechados, e modelos e músicas que seriam substituídos. No dia 29 de maio de 2013, a Famitsu revelou que Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII estava com 70% de conclusão. No trailer da E3, foi anunciado que o jogo seria lançado em fevereiro de 2014 na América do Norte e na Europa. Na Gamescon, onde o jogo foi exibido, Yuji Abe revelou que Lightning Returns seria mostrado na Tokyo Game Show 2013, e que, no caso, um novo personagem seria revelado. Jogabilidade thumb|300px|Uma cena do jogo com uma versão preliminar da interface de batalha. Ao projetar Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, os desenvolvedores queriam implementar todas as coisas que tinham sido criticadas pelos jogadores nos títulos anteriores da saga Final Fantasy XIII, ou seja, a crítica que o título original recebeu pela sua linearidade. Assim, melhoraram a liberdade do jogador e o crescimento do personagem; o planejamento da jogabilidade se focou na questão de que enquanto ele explora o mundo algumas facetas são importantes. A ideia foi criar um mundo expansivo, mas ao mesmo tempo torná-lo se um jeito onde o jogador não iria se focar somente nele. Assim, o elemento do tempo foi incluído para que o jogador pudessem prestar atenção no mundo, mas que ele também interaja com os seus habitantes. Tendo um ambiente aberto fortemente impactado como a forma que ele foi desenvolvido e o peso colocado sobre o quanto as restrições que um jogo tradicional da série fez com que a questão de fazer um mundo com uma visão bela teve que ser removida. As equipes que trataram das diferentes áreas foram orientadas a refletir um modo onde os jogadores não se afastem muito do seu foco e se percam. No início, os desenvolvedores receberam comentários negativos sobre o sistema do "relógio do juízo final", porque o horário original nem sequer permite que o jogador chegue ao final do jogo. Foram feitos ajustes para chegar a uma quantidade satisfatória de tempo. Antes, houve uma contagem corrente em direção ao zero na arte superior da tela, mas, com base nos comentários, isso foi mudado para um relógio. Em Lightning Returns, os desenvolvedores queriam melhorar a liberdade de se movimentar no campo em comparação aos títulos anteriores da saga, e várias ações foram adicionadas para Lightning fazer o maios uso possível da estrutura tridimensional do mapa. Motomu Toriyama disse que o objetivo não era o acréscimo de mais elementos de ação, mas eles queriam fornecer uma ampla gama de métodos de viajam para que o jogador possa se movimentar com eficiência em um mundo que tem limite de tempo. Muitos jogadores acharam o sistema de batalha de Final Fantasy XIII difícil de entender comparado as dos jogos anteriores, e assim, os desenvolvedores queriam tornar Lightning Returns mais fácil de entender, do jeito que o jogador possa ver, pensar, e logo ter uma resposta direta a isso, o que prende a ideia de ter só um personagem jogável. OS jogadores conversaram com a equipe de desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XV, que utilizam um sistema baseado em ação-para-RPG no jogo, tendo assim uma certa inspiração. O plano ainda era manter os elementos estratégicos dos jogos antigos da série como uma base para o novo sistema de batalha. Para conseguir lutas dinâmicas, os desenvolvedores retiraram o sistema de paradigma que estava presente nos dois títulos da trilogia, e foi escolhido que um conjunto de comandos de quatro botões para quatro ações diferentes em vez de usar um menu de comandos para criar um estilo de jogo que é, simultaneamente, tático e dinâmico. O jogo foi feito de um modo onde o seu fluxo não seja interrompido com as batalhas. Depois que os desenvolvedores tinham controles sobre a resposta direta da configuração, ele concluíram que seria mais intuitivo ter um único personagem jogável, Lightning. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, o jogador pode se esquivar de ataques inimigos do bloco; quando a roupa de Lightning foi criada, o escudo foi acrescentado, e os desenvolvedores pensaram que poderia utilizá-lo em batalha, a permitindo bloquear ataques. Isto permitiu a criação de vários estilos de luta, sendo possível ser mais ofensivo, se focando em sua espada, ou defensivo, usando os pontos fortes do escudo. thumb|left|300px A reação dos jogadores pelos [[Lista de Conteúdos para Download de Final Fantasy XIII-2|trajes para download de Final Fantasy XIII-2]] foi de várias maneiras, com alguns jogadores achando que o o efeito deles deveria ser maior do que só a estética. Assim, em Lightning Returns, os diferentes tipos de trajes que Ligtning pode vestir foram feitos com isso em mente, oferecendo aumento de status e outras vantagens e batalha. Como nos jogos anteriores da trilogia sempre houve o pedido para que a equipe de desenvolvimento pudesse ser capaz de mudar o olhar dos personagens de acordo com o seu papel no paradigma, e com os novos recursos de memória do sistema sendo melhorado com apenas um personagem jogável, isso se tornou possível em Lightning Returns. No entanto, o conceito das mudanças de roupa não ficou em primeiro lugar, mas, naturalmente, ele encontrou caminho no jogo com base na compatibilidade entre a forma da mecânica do jogo de acordo como elas foram sendo cridas. Yuji Abe comentou as fraquezas do sistema de paradigma usado nos títulos anteriores da trilogia, sentindo que, se baseando em todas as criações e a alternação entre as combinações pré-definidas distancia o jogador, o torna menos acessível e dilui a sensação de imersão por não ter um personagem pré-definido para o jogador utilizar. O sistema de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII foi criado em conjunto com a intenção de compartilhar a filosofia básica dos dois primeiros jogos, mas atuando simultaneamente como um contraponto para ele. Abe disse que o que permite menos cenas de história co personagens aliados é a principal desvantagem no sistema de somente um personagem jogável. Direção de Arte thumb|300px|Conceito de Arte. Uma série de artistas estavam envolvidos na elaboração do mundo, com detalhamento cuidadoso an elaboração de sofás específicos, cadeiras e cabines telefônicas. Isamu Kamikakoryu disse que o conceito de um mundo agonizante em que a tecnologia está se deteriorando foi a fundação da arte. Aspectos de Londres do século 19, durante a revolução industrial, na Ásia e no Oriente Médio aparecem em Nova Chrysalia dependendo do lugar. Para contrastar com a população moderna de alto nível em Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns tem o clima mais retro. A sensação gótica e o esquema de cores monocromático de Luxerion foram escolhidos para representar a decadência surreal. O estilo da cidade mescla projetos de fantasia gótica, medieval e moderna. As cores das cidades são compostas principalmente preto e branco, simbolizando a luz e a escuridão, contrastando com o verde etéreo visto em Valhalla em Final Fantasy XIII-2. Motomu Toriyama disse que o tom sombrio da cidade simboliza "a forte consciência da morte em um mundo que perdeu o seu conceito de mortalidade." Tem sido dito que Luxerion tem uma aparência ocidental, semelhante a de Paris. O estilo da cidade tem sido chamado de "Mech-Goth", também chamado de "Gótico Mecânico" ("Mechanical Gothic" em inglês). Yusnaan foi inspirada por uma mistura da cultura do Renascimento e do Oriente Médio. As Dead Dunes e as Wildlands foram projetadas para aludir a alguns elementos principais dos títulos clássicos da série Final Fantasy, como as masmorras e os campos abertos, onde o jogador pode explorar livremente. thumb|left|300px|Obra de Luxerion. Cada uma dos quatro principais áreas; Luxerion, Yusnaan, Dead Dunes e as Wildlands foram projetados para serem distintas nas sensações e na aparência, e cuidados foram colocados na criação dos NPCs encontrados nas áreas. Por exemplo, as pessoas da cidade religiosa de Luxerion se vestem modestamente, e aquelas especialmente devotas de forma quase religisa. Muitas pessoas em Yusnaan vestem roupas coloridas e acessórios extravagantes, e o sentido da roupa dos habitantes de Dead Dunes e Wildlands foi feita para ser adequada aos seus ambientes. Os personagens com acessórios mais destacados são geralmente os que dão missões, e depois de completar a missão, Lightning muitas vezes recebe acessórios de busca como um equipamento. As ideias para sensação e aparência das áreas do jogo vieram do diretor Motomu Toriyama, que queria mostrar tipos de locais que não tinham sido explorados em títulos anteriores da trilogia; e é por isso que o deserto foi incluído. A ideia de expressar ideia, temas e conceitos do jogo foram construídas em cima do contexto que Lightning Returns tem o tema geral do tempo e sua passagem, e, portanto, o projeto do ciclo de dia e noite que incorporam grandes faces do relógio, foram incluídos no projeto. O produtor Yoshinori Kitase explicou que o logotipo do título foi renovado porque a equipe transmitir a "novidade" da parcela em relação aos jogos anteriores da série. A intenção era usar um emblema com bordas afiadas e um design simétrico. A ideia era elaborar o logotipo a partir do zero e criar algo diferente do habitual estilo de Yoshitaka Amano. Eles fizeram muitos projetos diferentes, até decidir sobre os conceitos: "Lightning" e "metálico". O símbolo também aparece no jogo, por exemplo: o equipamento padrão de Lightning. História O jogo foi projetado para ser o final da história de Lightning e do universo de Final Fantasy XIII. Ao mesmo tempo, o jogo era para ser o último dos consoles da sétima geração, com a equipa trabalhando duro para o produzi-lo em um curto espaço de tempo antes do lançamento do PlayStation 4 e do Xbox One no Japão, e versões do jogo para a próxima geração não estavam sendo considerados. Junto com o final principal, a equipe criou um epílogo. De acordo com Toriyama, ele foi criado para ser um pouco aberto para que os jogadores pudessem imaginar o que aconteceria em seguida. As ideias de Lightning se encontrar com os seus antigos amigos e aliados não foram utilizadas: Toriyama sentiu que a história devia começar e terminar com Lightning. Temas O tema geral da luta contra o destino, que aparece em todos os outros jogos da trilogia, retorna em Lightning Returns com Lightning sendo encarregada por uma divindade para executar uma missão especial. O tema principal da história é a "salvação das almas". Tendo acordado do seu sono de cristal, Lightning se tornou o Salvador, e é encarregada por Bhunivelze a libertar as pessoas da escuridão em seus corações e guiar as suas almas para o novo mundo que vai nascer quando Nova Chrysalia acabar depois dos 13 dias finais. O conceito da religião é proeminente, mostrado na adoração de Bhunivelze e a falecida Etro em Luxerion. Outro tema principal é o "renascimento de Lightning", definida pelo aparecimento de Lightning em cada jogo da saga de Final Fantasy XIII, e essa é a razão do jogo ser chamado de Lightning Returns (lit. "O Retorno de Lightning") ao invés de Final Fantasy XIII-3. Toriyama fez a história focada em Lightning para mostrar uma luz diferente para os jogadores, os fazendo a conhecer melhor. No início do jogo, Lightning era fechada e distante, mas, de acordo com o desenrolar da história, mais detalhes sobre as suas lutas internas, sentimentos e pensamentos verdadeiros são revelados e ela se torna um ser humano mais vulnerável, com ela escolhendo desafiar o destino mais uma vez para poder salvar a sua irmã. Outro tema é o quanto Hope cresceu e amadureceu na visão "materna" de Lightning. Em Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning agiu como uma mãe provisória de Hope, mesmo não interagindo diretamente com ele desde o jogo original. Agora que Hope ajuda Lightning em sua missão, ela começa a ver o quanto ele mudou. Lançamento Lançamento Japonês thumb|300px|''Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Ultimate Box''. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII foi lançado no Japão em 21 de novembro de 2013. A edição especial é chamada de "Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Ultimate Box" e foi lançada ao mesmo tempo. A Ultimate Box contém os seguintes itens: *Os jogos Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII em Blu-Ray *Uma estatueta de Lightning da Play Arts Kai. *Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Ultimate Box Special Soundtrack (3 discos) *Obras de arte de Lightning de Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Ultimate Box Special Stand thumb|left|250px|O controle especial. Um controle personalizado também acompanha o lançamento do jogo. A versão da PSN para download é grande, com 9,6 GB de volume. Em 19 de novembro, o jogadores foram capazes de pré-carregar o jogo para que eles pudessem jogar Lightning Returns no dia do lançamento sem demora. Aqueles que pegaram a versão para download, conseguiram o traje SOLDIER 1st Class para Lightning. Lançamento Norte-Americano thumb|300px|O pacote da edição de colecionador Norte-Americano. Nos Estados Unidos, como bônus de pré-encomenda, os jogadores receberam o traje SOLDIER 1st Class Uniform de Cloud Strife e a Buster Sword. Com este traje, a Victory Fanfare de Final Fantasy VII é tocada e Lightning faz a pose de vitória de Cloud. O jogo foi lançado simultaneamente com uma versão in a box e a versão da PlayStation Network. A edição de colecionador de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII estava disponível exclusivamente através da Loja Online da Square Enix. Ele possuía uma capa diferente e incluía um livro de arte de 80 páginas com capa dura. O livro era envolto em uma sobrecapa com desenhos originais do designer Tetsuya Nomura e um prefácio do diretor de arte Isamu Kamikakoryu. O conjunto vinha com um relógio de bolso prata em relevo inspirado pelo tema do jogo, que gira em torno de um relógio do juízo final de contagem regressiva. Os DLCsd e dos trajes de Aerith Gainsborough e Cloud Strife estão incluídos também. A edição de colecionador foi lançada através da Square Enix Online Store em 11 de fevereiro de 2014 por $89,99. A GameStop também vendeu um controle DualShok 3 sem fio que antes estava sendo anunciado pelos mercados asiáticos. Lançamento nos Territórios de PAL Como um bônus de encomenda, os jogadores Europeus obtém uma edição limitada de um stelbook, incluindo o download do traje SOLDIER First Class e a Buster Sword. Outro bônus de pré-encomenda é um conjunto de três trajes de Lightning que incluiu os trajes Shogun, Sohei Savior e Flower of Battle. A Edição Limitada Nórdica incluiu também o uniforme SOLDIER 1st Class de Cloud Strife e a Buster Sword, e a Lightning Samurai Set Nordic Edition, que incluiu os trajes Shining Prince , Utsusemi e Dark Samurai. A edição de colecionador disponível na América do Norte não foi lançada na Europa. O jogo foi lançado simultaneamente com uma versão in a box do XBox 360 e da PlayStation Network. Lançamento Asiático [[Arquivo:DS3_LRFFXIII_Bundle.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Dualshock 3 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Edition Bundle Pack.]] Uma edição limitada de um DualShok 3 junto com uma cópia de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII foi lançada em 21 de novembro de 2013. Além disso, um pacote "Dualshock 3 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Edition Bundle Pack" que contém o controle e a versão chinesa/coreana do jogo também foi lançado. Portos Microsoft Windows e Steam A Square Enix anunciou na Tokyo Game Show 2014 que Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII seriam lançados para PC e o Steam. Vendas e Recepção A revista japonesa "Famitsu" deu uma pontuação de 37 com quatro resenhadores dando 10, 10, 8 e 9, respectivamente. Quando os números das primeiras vendas foram publicados depois do jogo ter sido lançado por uma semana,Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII vendeu 277,082 cópias para o PS3, o número mais baixo da trilogia Final Fantasy XIII , mas ainda assim o jogo mais bem-vendido da semana. Yoshinori Kitase comentou sobre as críticas do jogo no Ocidente, dizendo que era o que ele tinha precisto, e argumentou que o jogo poderia deixar alguns com impressões iniciais negativas, mas, se alguém o jogar completamente, seus pensamentos irão mudar. Ele passou a falar sobre que em um processo normal de produção de um Final Fantasy numerado é preciso de dois ou três anos, e é uma longa reviravolta, mas os jogos da trilogia de Final Fantasy XIII tinham sido autorizados a serem feitos em ciclo mais curto do que o normal, sendo lançados em menos de quatro anos, permitindo que a Square Enix se manter melhor na "mudança de marés". Motomu Toriyama também comentou sobre as críticas; ele afirmou que a maior parte dos comentários negativos sobre o jogo no Japão era por causa do limite do tempo, e que as opiniões seriam melhores com o tempo. Créditos de Produção Equipe Elenco de Voz ;Vozes Adicionais (Versão Inglesa) Adam Bobrow, Adam J Smith, Alexa Kahn, Alicya Packard, Alistair Duncan, Amanda C Miller, Amanda Troop, Amelia Gotham, Andre Sogliuzzo, Andrew Bowen, Andrew Kishino, Anna Graves, April Hong, April Stewart, Ashley Bell, Ashley Russo, Audrey Wasilewski, Austin Highsmith, Barry Dennen, Barry Trachtenberg, Becky Boxer, Ben Carroll, Ben Diskin, Bill Holmes, Bob Joles, Brandon Keener, Brian Bloom, Brian George, Brian Kimmet, Brian T Stevenson, Brian T. Delaney, Bruce Thomas, Bryce Papenbrook, Cam Clarke, Cara Pifko, Carlos Ferro, Cat Taber, Charlie Adler, Chris Cox, Chris Edgerly, Chris Fries, Chris Parsons, Chris Smith, Christina Pucelli, Christine Lakin, Cindy Robinson, Colleen Foy, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Courtenay Taylor, Cree Summer, Crispin Freeman, Dale Dickey, Daniel Bonjour, Daniella Jones, Danielle Judovitz, Daran Norris, Darcy Rose, Daren O'Hare, Dave B. Mitchell, Dave Boat, Dave Wittenberg, David Forseth, David Lodge, Debi Derryberry, Devan Leos, Dina Sherman, Edita Brychta, Elaine Torres, Eliza Jane Schneider, Elle Newlands, Eric Artell, Eric Bauza, Eric Loomis, Eric Lopez, Erica Luttrell, Erin Fitzgerald, Ethan Peck, Fred Tatasciore, Fryda Wolff, Georgie Kidder, Gideon Emery, Greg Berg, Greg Chun, Gregg Berger, Grey DeLisle, Haley Powell, Hayden Byerly, Hope Levy, James Horan, Jamie Alexander, Jason Frankovitz, Jason LaShea, Jason Spisak, Jay Preston, JB Blanc, Jeannie Elias, Jill Talley, Jim Connor, Jim Cummings, Jim Meskimen, Joe Smith, Joey D'Auria, Joey Gibson, John Bentley, John Mariano, Johnny Yong Bosch, Jon Curry, Jon Olson, Jorjeana Marie, Josh Keaton, Julia Mc Ilvaine, Julian Stone, Juliette Landau, Kaji Tang, Kamali Minter, Karen Strassman, Kari Wahlgren, Kate Higgins, Kate Miller, Katelin Petersen, Kath Soucie, Katy Townsend, Keith Ferguson, Keith Silverstein, Kelly Jean Badgely, Kelly Stables, Kevin Delaney, Kevin Noonchester, Keythe Farley, Kim Mai Guest, Kimberly Brooks, Kirk Thornton, Kyle Hebert, Kym Hoy, Lara Jill Miler, Laraine Newman, Larry Cedar, Laura Post, Leigh Allyn Baker, Lex Lang, Lori Rom, Lori Tritel, Maggie Baird, Marissa Holmes, Mark Silverman, Mary Lynn Wissner, Mary-Elizabeth McGlynn, Matt King, Matt Olsen, Matt Taylor, Matthew Mercer, Mela Lee, Michael Bell, Michael Benyar, Michael Gough, Michael Yurchak, Michelle Ruff, Michelle Sargent, Michelle Specht, Misty Lee, Mona Marshall, Nan McNamara, Natalina Maggio, Neil Kaplan, Nick Jameson, Nickie Bryar, Nicolas Roye, Nolan North, Olivia Hack, Pamela Adlon, Pat Fraley, Pat Pinney, Patricia Ja Lee, Patrick Seitz, Paul Eiding, Paulette Ivory, Peter Beckman, Peter Jason, Peter Renaday, Phil Morris, Phil Proctor, Quinton Flynn, Rachel McFarland, Rebecca Davis, Rebecca Reidy, Reed Rudy, Richard Epcar, Robin A. Downes, Rochelle Greenwood, Roxanne Ortega, Roy Samuelson, Ryan Smith, Salli Saffioti, Sam Riegel, Shane Stevens, Shawna Wesley, Stacey Aswad, Stefan Marks, Stephanie Lemelin, Stephanie Panisello, Stephanie Riggio, Stevanie Sheh, Steve Blum, Steve Staley, Sylvia Aimerito, T.J. Storm, Tara Platt, Tara Sands, Terri Douglas, Tess Masters, Tessa Auberjonois, Tia Texada, Tim Russ, Tom Bromhed, Tom Kenny, Torry Thompson, Traci Lords, Travis Willingham, Vanessa Marshall, Vic Mignona, Wally Wingert, Wendee Lee, William Mapother, Yuri Lowenthal Obras de Capas LRFFXIII_Japão_Capa_PS3.png|Capa japonesa (PS3). LRFFXIII_Japão_Capa_Xbox360.png|Capa japonesa (Xbox 360). LRFFXIII_NA_Capa_PS3.png|Capa Norte-americana (PS3). LRFFXIII_NA_Capa_Xbox360.png|Capa Norte-americana (Xbox 360). LRFFXIII-Europa-Capa.JPG|Capa Europeia (PS3). LRXIII_Asia_Capa.jpg|Capa Asiática (PS3). LRXIII_Corea_Capa.jpg|Capa Coreana (PS3). Galeria LRFFXIII AP.png|Imagem promocional. Lightning Returns - Pintura Promocional.jpg|Pintura promocional das "Cidades das Luzes". LRFFXIII Controles e UI Poster.jpeg|Esquema dos controles do evento United States of Odaiba 2013 em 2013. Bhunivelze Poster.jpg|Poster promocional de "Em venda em 7 dias" de Bhunivelze. Fang e Vanille LR Poster.png|Poster promocional de "Em venda em 6 dias" de Vanille e Fang. Lumina LR Poster.jpg|Poster promocional de "Em venda em 5 dias" de Lumina. Hope LR Poster.jpg|Poster promocional de "Em venda em 4 dias" de Hope. Caius e Yeul LR Poster.jpg|Poster promocional de "Em venda em 3 dias" de Caius e Yeul. Snow e Noel LR Poster.jpg|Poster promocional de "Em venda em 2 dias" de Noel e Snow. LR Poster Lightning.jpg|Poster promocional de "Em venda em 1 dia" de Lightning. Alusões Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII possui várias alusões ao original Final Fantasy XIII, assim como a série Final Fantasy, entre outras. Trivialidades *O vencedor do concurso "Final Fantasy Super Fan 2012", Randis Albion, tem o seu nome mostrado nos créditos de Lightning Returns. *O logotipo de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII apareceu inicialmente como um ícone para o site de Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remix, como um ícone reservado até o ícone oficial ser usado. en:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII de:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII es:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII fr:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ja:ライトニング リターンズ ファイナルファンタジーXIII ru:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy